HIAS part 2!
by Unleashed Reasoning
Summary: a quick follow up of HIAS. if you haven't read it, go read it first or this will confuse you.


(A/N: Ok, this is a follow up 'cause a few of you out there were hoping to see one. Hope it does the first one justice. If there's anything that needs work, please let me know. Enjoy! -salutes-)

Kim and Shego are walking in the mall. Shego is carrying a single plastic bag, a small tribute to their morning spent there. They had decided to wander around there out of sheer boredom and the feeble excuse they needed a few items only found there.

Kim is mumbling something while Shego merely listens in amusement.

The redhead had been at it for a while, absently talking to herself about her last mission. Apparently, the mission could have gone a whole lot smoother if some wacko hadn't breed weird mutated plushies and teamed up with some crackpot scientist with weird robots that could shoot flames. By the sounds of it, Kim got covered in weird goo, was mauled by mutated plushies, and got her hair singed and a bruised hand from the robots. To top it off, the "secret lair" that the two "villains" were using, decided to self destruct. Hence, Kim was blown sky high and into a river, which resulted in being tossed around then dumped into a mud pool when she finally escaped. Then, her ride back ended up being on a barge.

If Shego didn't fear getting some off the wall punishment, she would be laughing.

Kim sighs, finally ending her rant.

"Sometimes, being a hero really sucks."

Shego chuckles, squeezing the redhead's hand.

"Relax Princess. Every job comes with its drawbacks."

"What's the drawback of owning your own bookstore?" retorts Kim. Shego taps her chin.

"… Returns. When people come back with a book they want to return and don't have a receipt. They can get pretty nasty."

Kim laughs.

"Like that old lady that clocked you with her purse? That was hilarious!"

Shego smiles ruefully.

"Yeah, something like that."

They round a corner, only to spot four familiar faces. Kim immediately does a double take. She suddenly frowns and points an accusing finger.

"They're evil! We shall avoid them like the plague!" She begins to pull the raven haired woman back the way they'd come.

Shego quirks an amused eyebrow, glancing at the four offenders.

"Evil? How come they're so evil?" she asks. Kim glares at her friends as if she can make them burst into flames where they stand.

"They're just evil! They make me do things I don't want to!"

Kim shakes her head forcefully, red hair flying around her head. Shego can't help but chuckle.

"Do they now? But I thought they were your friends."

Kim scowls up at Shego, hand unconsciously gripping Shego's tightly in her distress.

"Just because they're friends, it doesn't make them any less evil. If anything, it gives them more reign to do evil things!" Kim said soundly. She went back to scowling at her friends.

Shego has to try very hard not to laugh.

"Princess, you're not making any sense."

"My sense is perfect!" exclaims Kim. "If you saw what tortures they put me through, you would understand!"

"Are you sure I wouldn't find it just as amusing as they probably do?" Shego asks teasingly. Kim's jaw drops in mock horror.

"You wouldn't?! You're supposed to side with me! I'm the frail princess!"

Shego smirks playfully.

"A frail princess?" teases Shego. "One that dashes off around the world and saves the day whenever she is called? _That_ frail princess?"

Kim pouts at her, turning her attention to the floor.

"You're so mean!" she whines, trying to pull away. She seems completely oblivious to the fact that her hand is still entwined with Shego's. It only serves to amuse Shego further to watch her struggle to pull away.

"You're really silly, you know that Princess?"

Kim turns the full effect of her pout on Shego, who is unable to do anything but blush under its power.

"Why must everyone be so evil? As if you weren't broken enough as it is!" Kim pokes Shego in the side, earning a startled yelp from the woman. A small smirk spreads across Kim's face. "At least there are some paybacks."

Shego looks down at Kim's slightly evil looking grin and begins to panic. She dashes off, completely forgetting that her hand is still entwined with Kim's. So, the result, Shego is dragging a laughing Kim behind her as she tries to escape the redhead's wrath.

Shego dashes around wildly, Kim yanked and jerked around behind her. Many people stop to watch the spectacle. Shego's panicked face and comical zooming around the mall, even managing to scale up the down escalator, has them laughing. Kim is laughing so hard she can't even fight back. Shego's running around blindly, even hopping over a seated couple. Aaaannnndddd….

They end up colliding with Ron and Bonnie, catching them completely unawares. This ends up with all four of them in a tangled heap on the floor. Shego is trying to catch her breath while Kim is still laughing, while Ron and Bonnie are trying to sort out what the heck had happened. Wade and Monique are standing off to the side laughing so hard you'd think they'd bust a gut.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" demands Bonnie. She has finally regained her feet and is dusting off her designer clothes. Kim giggles and quickly hides behind Shego's taller frame, refusing to answer. Shego watches the redhead's antics with a smile, one hand slipping into her coat pocket.

"She's feisty," says Shego. She shrugs. "What more can I say?"

"Hey!" Kim bats Shego lightly on the back with her fist. "You're supposed to be saving me, not adding to the fire!"

Monique and Wade are still laughing while Ron joins in as he finally gets to his feet.

"By the way, she has deemed you the evil ones," adds Shego, fully enjoying the irritated squawk from behind her and a second thump of a fist.

"Did she now?" asks Bonnie, looking quite the predator at that moment. Kim squeaks and ducks lower behind Shego.

"Yep. Said she would avoid you like the plague."

Wade laughs.

"Look how well that plan turned out."

Kim mutters something again. She pauses a moment then raises her voice.

"I'm soooo going to never take you swimming again," she says suddenly, gaze locked on Shego's back.

Shego's eyes widen and she spins around to face Kim.

"No swimming?! That's just plain cruel!"

Kim crosses her arms and sniffs haughtily.

"Yep. No swimming. I wanted to quit that job anyway."

Shego latches onto Kim then thrusts her at her friends.

"Talk some sense into her! Quickly! My survival depends upon it!"

Everyone but Kim bursts out laughing.

"Oh my god, girl! You're going to kill me by making me laugh so hard!" Monique clutches her aching sides and tries desperately to catch her breath.

Kim rolls her eyes.

"Evilness," growls Kim. She's just about to make a retort when she spots someone out of the corner of her eye. She freezes, entire body simply going rigid.

Shego notices the change immediately. A slight crease of worry mars her brow as she pulls Kim to her and leans over the redhead's shoulder to whisper in her ear.

"What's the matter, Princess?"

Her breath tickles Kim's ear and makes her blush. She looks away from the person, turning into the warmth of Shego's breath.

"It's nothing."

Shego frowns but doesn't ask further. She turns to the others before them, who hadn't noticed the slight disturbance.

"Hey, you all want to catch a movie?" she asks. The others look at each other then back at the couple. They shrug.

"Sure," says Wade.

"We've got nothing else planned," says Bonnie.

"Ooo! Can we watch Night Terrors?! I heard it's going to be awesome!" Ron jumps up and down excitedly. Bonnie and Monique roll their eyes. To Shego's shock, Kim high fives Wade.

"Night Terrors?!" they both exclaim at the same time. "Count me in!"

Bonnie points an accusing finger at Kim.

"No way. Last time you saw a scary movie, you screamed and nearly squeezed my arm off."

Shego laughs.

"Well, I can promise she won't squeeze _your _arm off." Shego looks down at Kim's excited face. "But I'm starting to fear for mine."

The others laugh again while Kim practically drags Shego over to the theater.

The movie goes as expected, except one voice screamed louder then Kim, and that was Ron.

"Dang it Ron!" growls Bonnie. "I thought Kim was bad! My arm feels like dead weight!"

Ron blushes guiltily.

"Sorry Bon-Bon. The movie was scary."

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"We knew that before we went in there! Why did you pick a scary one if you didn't want to be scared?!"

Ron laughs nervously under Bonnie's glare.

"But it was a good movie, Bonnie. Even Monique liked it."

Monique's eyes widen as the brunette's burning gaze is focused upon her.

"Hey, don't drag me into this! I'm not playing referee today!" She quickly ducks behind Wade.

They check their watches.

"It is pretty late," says Wade. "See you tomorrow?"

Everyone nods.

Kim decides to tag along with Shego, since she is still slightly jumpy from the movie. They wave goodbye to the other four as they walk their separate ways.

Just as they exit the mall, that familiar face passes by again. Shego alertly notices the tightening of Kim's grip and the stiffness of her walk. She follows Kim's gaze and spots a man walking parallel to them on the sidewalk to the parking lot. Clinging to him is a young blond, hair done up in curls.

"Old boyfriend?" Shego asks gently, trying to pry Kim's eyes away from the couple. Kim shivers and snuggles deeper into her coat as a cool breeze brushes over them. She looks down at her feet in silence. Shego frowns slightly. "Kimmie, are you all right?"

Kim halts, pulling Shego to a stop beside her.

"He was… the first guy I fell in love with. I… When he broke my heart, I promised never to fall in love again." Kim stares at her feet guiltily, eyes blurry from unshed tears. The sight has Shego's eyes burning.

"Do you trust me?" Shego asks suddenly. Kim blushes slightly as Shego takes her hand and pulls her closer. "Do you trust me?"

Kim nods meekly, still unable to look up and meet the raven haired woman's gaze.

Shego cups Kim's face in her hands and lifts her head up so she can see Shego's gentle smile.

"Then you don't need to worry anymore. I won't break your heart. I'll keep it safe and warm next to mine." Shego leans down and places a chaste kiss on Kim's forehead. "Now, stop fretting over what was. Let's start planning for the what shall be."

Kim feels a deep warmth fill her chest, and it almost makes her tears fall anyway. She looks away to rub quickly at her eyes.

But, just to be difficult...

"You really suck at rhyming." She pouts as she entwines their hands again. "Especially for someone who owns a bookstore."

Shego laughs and pulls Kim into a tight hug.

"You really are feisty, you know that?"

---Just another day at Shego's apartment---

Kim and Shego are sitting on Shego's couch, watching a movie. Kim is snuggled up in Shego's arm, eyes glued to the screen. It's an action movie, and the bad guy is just about to be discovered and pretty much have all hell break loose.

Shego hit's the pause button and climbs to her feet.

"Hey! Why'd you stop it?!" demands Kim. Shego grins widely at the redhead.

"I'm hungry. I'm going to go make a snack."

"But it was just getting to the good part!" whines Kim. Shego turns away before Kim can use her pout.

"Then you'll just have to wait."

Kim huffs and crosses her arms, sinking moodily into the couch.

"You suck."

"I heard that!" comes Shego's cheery reply from the kitchen. Kim rolls her eyes.

"Darn super sensitive hearing girlfriends," mutters Kim.

"I heard that too!" calls Shego. Kim growls and sinks deeper into the couch.

After staring at the frozen TV screen for several minutes, the main character's face stuck in a comical shout, Kim decides to go bother Shego in the kitchen, who, by the sounds of it, is chopping something or another.

She pauses to lean against the doorframe and watch her girlfriend's back as she leans over the counter, arms working meticulously at her task.

"What are you making?" asks Kim.

"Salad," replies Shego. Kim snorts, crossing her arms.

"Salad?! You stop the movie for a salad?!" She scowls at the raven haired woman's back. "You're cruel."

"Never said I was generous," Shego remarks without missing a beat. Kim huffs, trying to figure out how to stir her girlfriend up.

She suddenly pauses, face slightly pinched with worry.

"Hey Shego…"

Shego hears the tone and has to force herself not to turn around and face the redhead. Whenever the redhead sounded like that, it usually meant something was wrong.

"What is it?" she asks.

"Would… Would you hate me if…"

"If?" prods Shego, still focusing intently on her task so she doesn't panic and accidentally lop off a finger.

"What if I told you that the reason we got together to begin with was because of a bet."

"A bet?" asks Shego, forcing her voice to sound neutral. That was a damned hard task. Her relationship was a bet?!

"Yeah, a bet that I could break up with you in like, I dunno, a month or two."

Shego's face splits into a wide smile. She can't help it. Kim was supposed to break up with her? Shego mentally chuckles. That explains all those weird mood swings the redhead had undergone.

She can hear her girlfriend fidgeting nervously from her.

"Really? Hmm."

"Shego?" Kim waits for Shego to answer, but the raven haired woman keeps her attention on the vegetables she's chopping. "Shego?" Kim takes a step forward, her nerves making her tremble slightly. "Shego? Are you mad at me?"

"Mad at you? Why would I be mad at you?"

"Cause, um, this whole thing started out as a bet?" Kim waits for an answer again, but again, Shego denies her. "Shego?" her voice goes up in pitch.

Shego grins.

"Kimmie, you really suck at gambling."

Kim's jaw drops.

"W-what?!" That was not anywhere NEAR what she had been expecting.

Shego looks over her shoulder with a smirk.

"You suck at gambling. Well, that and you can never gamble on me. You'll always loose." Shego gives her a taunting wink, earning a blush from Kim.

Kim hastily retreats, grumbling to herself.

"Darn defective girlfriends…"

"I heard that!" rings Shego's voice from the kitchen.

"Shut up!" Kim yells back.


End file.
